Débat
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Vous savez tous que de "grands débats" on lieu avec nos quatre amis aventuriers ? (Os Aventures)
1. La petite fille

Débat

Tout ne se déroulait pas toujours comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Bien sûr, ils arrivaient presque toujours à leurs fins, même si, à chaque fois, ils y arrivaient d'une tout autre façon que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient au début. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient fort pour déclencher une catastrophe hors du commun à chacune de leurs actions, par exemple l'autre jour, Bob avait rasé une partie d'une forêt constituée d'arbres centenaires en allumant une torche. Et même si leurs actions partaient d'une noble cause, il arrivait toujours quelque chose d'inattendue, de déstabilisant voire déroutant, comme si ce monde ne voulait pas d'eux et qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de les faire disparaître. Mais c'était sans compter sur nos quatre héros qui finissaient toujours par s'en sortir, parfois par des moyens improbables, d'autres fois par une chance inespérée. Une chance qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir tant les situations dans lesquelles ils s'embourbaient leur montrait qu'ils n'avaient aucune façon de s'en sortir en vie. Il fallait croire que leurs bonnes étoiles les laissaient se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient aux portes de la mort avant de se dire «Ouhlà, ça craint, j'devrais p't'être les aidés là...» et encore, parfois il fallait carrément qu'ils soient sur le point de se faire ouvrir en deux sur une table de dissection par des tarés aux scalpels hypers tranchant avant qu'elles n'interviennent. Enfin bon, cela n'avait jamais empêché nos aventuriers de se lancer dans des quêtes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et ça ne les empêcheraient jamais de le faire. Certains vous diront que c'est parce qu'ils sont fous et suicidaires, d'autres vous raconteront que c'est parce qu'ils sont ignorants de ce qui les attend à chaque fois, pourtant, ils sont presque toujours au courant de tous et ne sont pas plus fous que ce que peut être un demi-démon pyromage, un demi-élémentaire d'eau archer, un nain mécanicien/cuisinier et un paladin inquisiteur de la lumière.

Tout le monde sait que les fortes têtes du groupe -grandes gueules conviendrait mieux- étaient Théo et Bob, et ce même si le mage fermait sa bouche face au paladin quelques fois. Et puis, tout le monde sait aussi que les actions des uns ne sont pas acceptées par les autres et que parfois cela entraînait de longs débats inutiles puis-ce que chacun restait fixé sur ses affirmations comme une statue à son socle. Ces débats servaient plus à énerver l'autre qu'à réellement le convaincre de quoi-que-ce soit...

Et c'est justement à l'un de ses débats sans importance que Grunlek assistait, marchant tranquillement aux côtés d'Eden, il pouvait entendre, et même voir puis-ce qu'ils étaient juste devant lui, deux de ses trois amis commencer lentement mais sûrement à monter de quelques octaves. Shin, marchant tranquillement à sa droite -le côté inverse d'Eden bien entendu-, les observait aussi sans prononcer un mot. Vous auriez deviné(e)s que les deux chiffonniers n'étaient autres que Bob et Théo, tous deux chevauchant respectivement Brasier et Lumière, qui s'hurlaient à présent dessus à la manière de deux ennemis de longues dates se disputant pour des broutilles. Comment ce « débat » a-t-il débuté ? Revenons un peu en arrière dans ce cas.

 _Un silence régnait entre nos quatre amis, un silence reposant où chacun n'avait rien à dire, un silence seulement brouillé par les bruits environnant de la forêt les entourant. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et avançait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Ce silence aurait pu durer longtemps si Théo ne l'avait pas rompu._

 _-''Bob, on arrive quand ?_

 _-Dans 2 jours je te l'ai dit ce matin.''_

 _Avait répondu le pyromage, le nez dans son grimoire ancien._

 _Un autre petit silence pointa le bout de son nez._

 _-''Il y a des enfants qui jouent non loin...''_

 _Avait prévenu Shin._

 _-''J'espère qu'eux au moins ne mourront pas sous le poids d'un paladin et son bouclier...''_

 _En prononçant ses mots, Balthazar avait relevé la tête de l'écriture penchée et toute en boucle parfaitement compréhensible du manuscrit qu'il tenait pour lancer un regard rempli d'amusement, laissant facilement deviner le sourire caché, à Théo qui se renfrogna ses mots._

 _-''Je t'ai déjà dit que la petite n'est pas morte.''_

 _Articula Théo dont l'énervement était palpable de loin._

 _-''Calme toi Théo, je rigolais même si tout le monde sait qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde..._

 _-N'importe quoi ! Elle n'a pas pu mourir du pauvre coup de bouclier qu'elle s'est pris !_

 _-Excuse-moi mais le craquement significatif des os qui se brisent ne présageait ABSOLUMENT pas à sa survie._

 _-Pff, ça ne voulait rien dire ça !_

 _-Ah oui ? Pourtant cela voulait bien dire que ses os se sont brisés à ton contacte et, à mon amble avis, qu'elle n'a pas survécu._

 _-Moi je te dis qu'elle est vivante, le corps humain n'est pas si faible que cela._

 _-Elle avait environ 11 ans ! Crois-tu réellement qu'une pauvre enfant puisses survivre à un paladin la chargeant à pleine vitesse le bouclier en avant ?!''_

Et la «discussion» continua et s'empira de minutes en minutes entre les deux aventuriers sous les yeux des deux autres restant muets. Grunlek et Shin savaient que ce débat continuera encore longtemps sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour les arrêter, ils espéraient juste que cela ne se finisse pas aux poings comme cela a pu, ou faillit, se terminer il y a quelque temps... Et même s'il était fort amusant de voir Bob se débattre de la poigne de Grunlek ou de Shin à l'aide de ses maigres forces ou bien les affirmations de moins en moins constructives de Théo lors d'un débat, c'était moins drôle de devoir soigner les deux juste après.

De toutes façons, l'archer et le nain savaient tous deux que même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer, ses deux s'appréciaient grandement.


	2. Eden

Débat

 **Un autre petit Os «débat» ;)**

 **Réponse à** **Peter Queen :**

 **Ce débat restera à jamais ouvert ;)**

 **N'hésite pas à utiliser le « vous » si nous n'avions pas été deux notre psodo n'aurait pas été « LesDeuxFollesDeMangas » même si ,en ce moment, nous ne sommes plus réunies cela ne saurait tarder :)**

 **Je suis heureuse que cet os t'ait plu ^^**

 **Et oui Bob a l'audace de tenir tête à Théo ;)**

 **En espérant que cet autre «débat» te plaise :).**

Une fois de plus, la chance ne leur avait pas souri, elle s'était sans doute beaucoup amusée à les regarder se creuser la tête, se disputer, s'engueuler, se bouder et finalement trouver la solution qui calmait et réconciliait tout le monde, elle leur avait tendu des pièges encore plus sournois que les précédents, la solution était parfois tellement complexe qu'il leur fallait plus d'une journée pour en trouver la faille. Finalement les Aventuriers ne faisaient plus un mètre sans regarder dans tous les sens pour voir quelle catastrophe allait leur tomber sur le coin du nez, et puis la malchance avait l'air de les avoir quittés, d'être partie loin pour mieux revenir...

Le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez, reprenant lentement le terrain gagné par la nuit froide des débuts d'automne, réchauffant ainsi le sol, la végétation, les aventuriers et les villageois et faisant fondre la fine couche de givre qui apparaissait chaque nuit. Malheureusement, la chaleur qu'il apportait à chaque fois se faisait de moins en moins forte au fur et à mesure que les secondes, les minutes, les heures et les jours défilaient, laissant petit à petit place aux nuages blancs, au froid mordant et aux nez rouges.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé remua, confortablement allongé dans sa couchette, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne voulant pas s'éblouir avec la lumière du jour, pour découvrir le monde s'éveiller en même temps que lui : la brise entamait une valse avec les feuillages des grands arbres environnant et les feuilles dans l'air, parsemés de petites gouttes d'eau encore partiellement congelées, le chant des oiseaux ravissait les oreilles de tous et les cris des petits animaux se levant tous juste sorti du sommeil profond dans laquelle ils étaient plongés un peu plutôt. Le mage avait été sorti de ses songes par des bruits plus fort que les autres provenant de la forêt sans doute était-ce ses amis ? Bob n'avait pas le courage de se retourner pour vérifier si son hypothèse était vraie, il voulait juste dormir encore un peu alors il ferma de nouveau ses paupières. Peut-être aurait-il pu retrouver le sommeil si les « murmures » du vent mélangé aux chants des oiseaux, aux cris des quelques animaux environnant et aux bruits provoqués par ses compagnons ne résonnaient pas aussi fort dans sa tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Bob sortit une main de sous sa couverture pour aussitôt la remettre à as place : contre lui, il était peut-être un demi-démon dont le sang devait, «normalement», bouillonner dans les veines, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver l'air atrocement froid à ce moment précis. Et les voix derrière lui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes mais, même s'il était éveillé et que Morphée ne daignait apparemment pas l'attirer à lui, devait-il vraiment se lever et quitter la chaleur de sa couverture...? De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait bien qu'il se lève à un moment où à un autre et qu'il affronte le froid tôt ou tard.

Après un long combat intérieur -avec sa fainéantise et non le démon- pour se convaincre de se lever, Bob sortit de la chaleur confortable et apaisante de sa couchette pour embraser le froid mordant de la brise matinale. Un long frison parcourut son dos suite à ça, tous ses membres tremblèrent, et c'est un Balthazar Otavius Barnabé tout tremblant que Théo vit arriver.

Théo lui, de son coté, était calmement assis autour du foyer de flammes éteint qui avait crépité la veille et mangeait ce que Grunlek avait préparé pour le déjeuner, il avait déjà son armure sur le dos et ne semblait avoir froid. Les yeux du paladin étaient fixés sur quelques se trouvant face à lui et donc dans le dos de Bob qui ne fit pas attention aux voix lui parvenant par murmures et vint s'asseoir non loin de Théo histoire de rallumer les flammes éteintes, il regroupa les quelques branches restantes et déposa une flammèche pas plus grande qu'un pouce au centre des morceaux de bois qui brûlèrent assez rapidement. Une fois sûr que les flammes ne s'éteindront pas au moindre coup de vent, il se décida à regarder et décrypter ses deux amis se disputant pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-''Ça m'a fait mal !''

S'exclama Shin en se frottant le fessier.

-''Tu aurait… pas eu mal si tu… m'avais laissé faire !''

Avait répondu Grunlek face au demi-élémentaire.

Le cerveau du pauvre mage n'étant pas complètement fonctionnel et à cause de la brise résonnant à ses oreilles, ce dernier ne comprenait pas plus que la moitié des mots citer par ses deux compagnons mais ça il ne le savait pas.

-''Mais t… y est allée fort !

-Et bien tant pis mais si tu recommences... ça... tu auras... plus mal la prochaine fois !

-Mais c'est... ta faute ! En plus... j'vais pas marcher... droit !''

Son esprit analysa rapidement ses phrases et bien vite il comprit... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pou formé un magnifique « o ». Venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou...? Théo finit par tourner la tête vers son ami demi-démon et faillis s'étouffer avec ce qu'il mangeait en voyant Bob imitant parfaitement le poisson rouge, ledit ''poisson rouge'' tourna la tête dans la direction du paladin toussant à en cracher ses poumons, il ferma sa bouche et le regarda se calmer lentement.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu as ?''

Finit par demander le paladin une fois sûr que sa quinte de toux soit passée.

-''Grunlek et Shin, ils...''

Répondit le demi-démon, sous le choc en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-''Ils se disputent et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ?!

-Entendre quoi ? Que Shin a mal au fessier ?

-Oui ! À cause de Grunlek !''

Le paladin fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Ce n'était pas à cause de Grunlek, qu'est-ce que son ami mage à bien pu entendre ?... Théo le connaissait aussi bien qu'un grand frère connaissant son petit frère un peu crétin et il pouvait, avec Grunlek et Shin, être capable de comprendre le moindre signe, ou expression de visage, de la part de Bob sans aucun problème mais là, il ne comprenait pas.

-''Je sais bien qu'Eden lui « appartient » mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est responsable...''

Réfléchit Théo.

Bob ne répondit rien, « Quoi ?! Ils ont mêler Eden à leurs ''affaires'' ?! Mais c'est de la zoophilie ! » hurla-t-il mentalement.

-''La prochaine fois, laisse Eden en dehors de ça.''

Menaça Grunlek au loin.

C'en fut trop pour Bob qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur un magnifique rocher hyper gros sur laquelle Théo méditait il y a peu, notre cher demi-démon s'assomma sur ce rocher sous le regard de Théo dans laquelle régnait l'incompréhension.

Shin et Grunlek se tournèrent pour voir Bob, les quatre fers en l'air, complètement assommer.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?''

Questionna le nain

-''Je n'en ai aucune idée mais une chose est sûre, si Eden me mort encore une seule fois quand je dors, sois sûr qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas sans une blessure.''

Répondit l'archer énerver contre la louve qui avait osée s'en prendre à lui pendant là nuit, d'ailleurs le cri de l'archer avait réveillé le nain et le paladin mais pas le mage qui dormait profondément.


	3. Le slip

Débat

-''Sinon, j'y vais avec Shin et j'le guide pour arriver au bout et voir s'il y a d'autres dangers...''

Ils s'étaient débarrassés des 3 gardes, de la vieille et du scientifique, ils étaient tous épuisés, il faisait froid et leurs vêtements déchiquetés par endroits ne les aidaient pas vraiment à se réchauffer. Les plus à plaindre étaient sans doute Théo qui se retrouvait torse nu et Bob dont la robe était découpée le long de son torse. Nos quatre aventuriers cherchaient à présent une stratégie sûre pour pouvoir sortir de l'espèce de grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils voulaient savoir si, à part le serpent ayant élu domicile dans le lierre de l'arche face à eux, il y avait un potentiel danger plus loin, dans la noirceur du couloir. Tous les quatre formant un cercle, éclairé par la lumière de Théo et la torche de Bob, murmuraient leurs idées à tour de rôle, Grunlek venait de révéler son plan et les autres avaient l'air d'accord avec.

-''C'est une bonne idée...''

Lui répondit Shin.

-''On fait ça alors.''

Déclara Théo.

-''Attendez les mecs, j'ai une idée !''

Intervint Bob.

-''Ouais, avec Grun' on vous passe devant pour voir et...

-Attends Shin, j'en un plan moi aussi !''

Les regards des trois autres se tournèrent vers le mage.

-''Ok, c'est un truc improbable, le slip de Théo brille...''

Commença-t-il.

Un ange passa avant que Grunlek ne pouffe de rire dans son coin face à la tête qu'affichait Théo en entendant parler de son slip.

-''Tu prends pas mon slip !''

Réagis le paladin en comprenant l'idée du demi-démon.

-''Tant que tu utilises ta foi, la question, c'est est-ce que tu as besoin de le porté ?''

Continua Bob ignorant la protestation de son ami.

-''Bah bien évidemment !

-Ah-ah ! Parce que s'il est sur Shin et que tu utilises ta foi...''

Reprit le mage ne prenant pas en compte la réponse du paladin qui le coupa dans sa phrase.

-''C'est moi qui ai la fois, c'est pas mon slip...

-Oui ! Et si tu l'utilises sur Shin et que Shin a la foi et utilise ton slip, il va briller !''

Le mage s'emmêlait dans ses phrases face au paladin croisant les bras sur son torse découvert en affichant un air formel et résinier à ne pas laisser son slip aux mains d'un autre. Grunlek, lui, continuait de pouffer dans son coin alors que Shin ne comprenait pas le plan de son ami mage.

-''Non, si Shin s'éloigne trop il ne brillera plus.

-Ah merde !

-J'vais pas mettre son slip moi...

-Bah, y a des strates ou pas là ?!

-Nan mais, mec, s'il suffisait de faire ça j'ouvrirai un magasin de slip que j'enfilerai et que je vendrai et j'appellerai ça « Le slip miracle » ou « Le slip de la lumière » !''

S'énerva Théo face à l'insistance de Bob.

Cette phrase fut celle de trop pour Grunlek qui éclata de rire aux côtés de Shin face à la répartie du paladin.

-''Mais mec ! Tu veux pas prêter ton pantalon de l'inquisition sacré à Shin pour voir ?

-MAIS JE PRËTE PAS MON SLIP MERDE !''

Hurla l'inquisiteur hors de lui.

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire n'en pouvaient plus, ils en avaient mal au ventre et en pleuraient presque de rire tellement cette scène était ridicule.

-''Bah oui mais avoue, avoue que c'est une super strate ! Ça lui ferait une sorte de lampe sur lui contrôlable à distance, tu sera juste le truc qui permet de la faire fonctionner !''

Persista Bob, sûr que son idée était géniale.

-''Tu. Ne. Touchera. Pas. A. Mon. Slip ! Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?!

-Bon...''

Après quelques minutes ou Théo ragea contre Bob et ses plans foireux pendant que Shin et Grunlek se calmèrent, les deux finirent par se relever avec les larmes aux yeux.

-''Donc, on garde la strate de Grun' ?''

Interrogea le demi-diable.

-''Ouais...''

Lui répondit Théo d'un air grognon.

Les deux protagonistes du plan se dirigèrent vers l'habitat du serpent tranquillement, le nain déposa sa main sur la hanche du plus grand pour pouvoir le guider une fois dans le noir.

-''J'peux pas te prendre sur mes épaules ?''

Questionna le demi-élémentaire.

-''Je ne pense pas, j'ai beau être un nain je pèse lourd tout de même...

-Ah...

-Mais on peut y aller en se tenant la main si tu veux Shin.''

Rigola Grunlek.

-''On s'en fiche, ça me dérange pas tant que c'est bien ta main que je sens sur ma hache...''

Si Shin avait pu voir dans l'obscurité, il aurait vu le sourire plus qu'amusé s'étirer sur les lèvres du nain qui secoua légèrement la tête d'exaspération.

Derrière eux, Théo partit s'asseoir contre le pilier situé face au couloir sombre pour méditer alors que Bob regardait ses deux autres amis s'éloigner en réfléchissant.

-''N'empêche que ma strate aurait pu fonctionner si tu avais bien voulu prêter ton slip...''

Déclara-t-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installer avec un sourire fleurissant au coin des lèvres.

La réaction de Théo ne se fit pas attendre et un grognement de mécontentement retentit dans les lieux.


End file.
